Your Not Yourself, Jake
by LeahSwitzerland
Summary: Eclipse setting. Jacob is still fight for Bella and he's fighting dirty.
1. Dirty Boy

Hello readers! I found this story in a old little notebook of mine. so I'm posting it up! hope you all will enjoy!

LeahAdele

I do not own anything in the Twilight universe at all. Its the work of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

BPOV

I convinced Edward to let me drive myself down to La Push. I wanted some time alone with my truck. No matter how much I love my second family, the Cullens, I still can't help but a little bit of relief when I get across the treaty line and become interactive with the werewolves. I wasn't in Alice's vision and Edward won't cross the line because he knows it will upset me. I had about 4 or 5 hours to be the reckless and outgoing Bella, Jacob's Bella.

Of course Jake heard my monster of a truck coming into his drive way. He was walking out of his house to meet me. I knew that he would be practically naked but his appearance was surprising this time. It wasn't his ragged and worn shorts drawing in my eyes though. It was his skin. Every inch of his skin was glistening with what looked like a mix of sweat and some kind of car oil. The look on his face made it obvious that he was highly aware of his oily state.

He walked toward the car slowly for once. In the past he always would run at top speed to come and put me in a suffocating Jacob hug, with a huge smile plastered on his face. But today instead of walking and smiling towards me he was smirking and sauntering...

The last time I checked it doesn't take all the muscles in your upper body to walk. It was like he was showing off! This really isn't fair. All of my mythical friends just have to be hot and gorgeous! Really just isn't fair. Wait a minute. Think Bella. He's still fighting for you. Oh crap, whatever he is planning isn't good. If his _walk_ is dripping with sex, I don't think I want to hear what he has to _say._

When he reached the truck he waited for me to get out. Once I closed the door I turned around and let out a yelp, Jacob startled me. His face was no less than 4 inches from mine. Both of his hands were on either side of my head. He was basically pinning me to my truck.

"You look beautiful, Bella." he said in a deeper voice than usual. He started to eye me over very slowly.

"Um. Jake, could we not do the whole _throw our sexy bods at each other_ thing today?" I asked trying to make humor break the tension.

"So you do notice my body?" Jake asked smirking.

"It's kind of hard not to, Jacob"

"Hey! You said my being half naked doesn't bother you!"

"No usually it doesn't but now Jake you look just a bit..." I just had to stop and stare, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and by doing so he made a rippling affect go through all of his muscles. The last time I checked I'm still a girl and I like abs!

"Bella? You're staring. Are you trying to lead me on? You know, all you have to do is ask and you can have what your lusting after." WHAT?! I can't believe what I heard come out of the effing bastard's mouth.

I smacked him. Hard. But not hard enough to break my hand again.

"Bella, I didn't touch you. I think you smacking me was inappropriate."

"Your talking like a pig Jake! You know, I was looking forward to today? You know, having fun? PG rated fun!"

"Don't worry Bells, I have a great day planned for us." he said mischievously.

Leaving is starting to sound like the best idea today.

"Jake your not yourself right now. I think I'm gonna leave."

He moved too quick for me, grabbing my hands in one of his and pinning my shoulders...

* * *

Da da DUM! Major cliffy!

So, sorry Jacob fans, he isn't all cutsy and nice in this but he is oiled up. No need to thank me. haha. Review REVIEW REVIEW!!! send to your friends and review!!!

LeahAdele


	2. Put Some Pants On!

****

**I have thought of a story line for this fic! YAY! It's not that realistic and it may get a little silly in some later chapters but I like the idea I came up with.**

I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If you think I am you might want to consult your doctor.

* * *

_"Jake your not yourself right now. I think I'm gonna leave."_

_He moved too quick for me, grabbing my hands in one of his and pinning my shoulders..._

Bella's POV

"You. . You ass! Let go of me now!"

He dropped his hands and took a step back.

"Bells. I'm sorry." He said apologetically, "Just don't leave, you hardly ever come down."

"I wish I could visit more often too but not if your going to be like this. I mean, look at yourself" I gestured his oily body with a swooping motion of my hand.

"Have you no _shame_?" I said putting my hands on my hips. Wow, don't I sound... old.

This situation must look hilarious to any onlookers. Me, at my '_intimidating'_ five feet four inches, hands on my hips, staring down an ashamed, 25 year old looking, six foot seven inch, oiled up teenage boy.

He looked down and kicked a pebble with his foot; it went soaring. He looked like a gigantic sad puppy.

"Just don't leave yet please." He said quietly, looking down at me with big eyes and a slight pout.

"Aw Jake." I moved in to give him a hug but thought better of it because I would get covered in oil.

I settled for putting a hand on his shoulder

I took a deep breath about to sigh but I started coughing at this alarming smell coming off of Jake.

"Are you wearing _cologne_?" I asked through coughs, taking a step back.

"It's my dad's," he said as if his dad would take the blame for that horrendous smell,"your _dad _Jake? there's a buzz kill for ya" he mumbled to him self.

"Jake, there was no buzz to kill in the first place." I said as I wiped the sweat and oil mixture off my hand onto my jeans.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I said chuckling.

The stuff Jacob pulls to try and 'win' me are just ridiculous sometimes.

"I was working out and then I took a little bit of car oil and rubbed it all over myself."

"Is that safe?" I didn't want Jacob to get sick or something.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella. My body can fight off almost anything." he said proudly, starting to flex the muscles in his stomach.

"I've seen through your act Jake, so just cut it out." averting my gaze from his gorgeous body.

"Can you go and take a shower? We can watch some tv when your done." I suggested. We had been standing outside for a while and its really cold.

He looked disappointed at first but a spark appeared in his eye and a smile grew on his face.

It was obvious that he was up to something but I got distracted by his smile. It was my Jacob's smile.

"Ok." he said and we walked into the tiny house.

I took off my coat instantly regretting the shirt that I chose to wear. It was a scoop neck and not necessarily _loose_. Knowing Jacob's new obsession with all things physical he wont let this go unnoticed.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I got comfortable on the couch and turned on the tv, settling for the food network, picking up tips for Charlie's dinners. I heard the water running in the shower.

About 10 minutes later Jake came out of the shower. He started walking towards the couch. Thankfully he was dry but, OH MY GOD!!!

I quickly shielded my virgin eyes.

Jacob was wearing a towel dangerously low around his hips and it was _extremely_ thin.

Can you say, TOO. MUCH. INFORMATION?!?!?!

"Jacob Black put some pants on!" I screeched at him.

"Bella I-" he started

"NOW!" I commanded

when I heard his bedroom door close I thought it wise to add,

"and put on a shirt too!"

"No shame. No shame at all!" I muttered to myself

He came out a minute later. He probably had a hard time finding a shirt since he never wears them.

"Happy now?" He asked pulling at the collar of the t-shirt annoyed.

"Extremely." I said in relief as i took in his clothed appearance.

I made room for him on the couch and he sat down.

"What are you watching?"

"_We_ are be watching Iron Chef America." I said daring him to say 'change the channel'.

This show was awesome.

"I love this show!" he said excitedly.

" Really? Me too! Don't you love it when they use the ice cream machine?"

"Yeah. It almost gets as scary as Fear Factor when they turn that thing on."

We both laughed.

Jake was being Jake and it is awesome.

We commented about the food the opponent made and how ugly the outfit the moderator was wearing for a while.

"Bella?" he said softly after about 2 minutes of silence.

I didn't take my eyes off the tv as I answered, "Hmmm?" The iron chef was chopping peppers like crazy.

After he dropped them into the pan I looked at Jake. His face was 2 inches from. If either of us moved the slightest bit there would be lip locking. I tried not to move.

That's what Jake wanted, to make it look like an accident so he wouldn't get in trouble when I told Edward on his ass. He wanted us to kiss.

"It's your face Jake. It's a nice one. Are you sure you want Edward to mangle it?" I said still not moving.

I thought of Jake, in this moment, like an animal, any sudden movements and he might attack.

"Thank you Bella. I think you have a beautiful face as well" He purred while caressing my face.

"I said 'nice face' and dammit stop molesting me! I thought we were done with this!"

I scooted to the farthest edge of the couch.

"Bella I had no bad intentions. I promise you. Just trust me and try not to over-think everything."

"I have a small inkling of a feeling that if I stop thinking that you'll take advantage of me. I wonder why Jacob." I said sarcastically.

"I would not." he defended almost hurt.

"I bet I can't even lean my head against your shoulder for 3 minutes without you jumping me."

"Go ahead and see for yourself." he sounded completely confident. "I promise you I wont. My hands will stay in this lap." he said nodding to his interlocked hands.

I looked him in the eye for a minute. He seemed genuine.

"Well see." and with that I leaned my head against Jacob's very warm shoulder.

I tried to moniter his actions out of the corner of my eye. His hands squeezed together once but that was it.

Two commercials passed and I took that as the three minute mark.

"You did it. I mean you... didn't?"I said surprised and happy

"I promised didn't I?" He said smiling softly.

"Wouldn't you like a guy who keeps his promises Bella?" he said seriously.

"What are you getting at?" I said on the edge of a deadly tone.

His nicknames bloodsucker and leech for Edward and his family were annoying but if was going to start bashing Edward's actions he's going to get more than a scolding.

"He _promised_ he would never leave you and he did. He _promised_ to keep you safe and your being hunted down this very moment by a demonic vampire Bella."

"I have forgiven him for the first one and the second isn't even his fault!" I almost yelled angrily.

"Not directly. Is all of what is happening to you not reason enough for you to believe that it's _not safe_ for you to be with him?! You would be safe and happy with me."

"I love him." that short sentence alone justified every wrong with my relationship with Edward.

"You love me too." he said confidently

"Not enough to stay a minute longer." I spat.

I got off the couch and he let me. I put on my coat and when my hand touched the door knob he said,

"I'll call you later Bella." He gave me my favorite smile.

"Ok." I said still irritated, not letting him see that I was happy he would call me when our anger would be forgotten. When we would miss each other again, probably as soon as tomorrow morning.

I walked to my truck to go home.

To Edward.

* * *

**Edward is going to be in the next chapter so I know you'll all come back for some of that! REVIEW!**

**Go read my other story Jasper Slips Up please! a lot of people say its awesome**


	3. Edward My Dear

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy. I had some fun with letting us have a look at Bella's horrible lying skills.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I'm Leah and I've got some really cool blue nail polish.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Charlie isn't home. I pulled into the drive way of my house and let my hands plop down from the steering wheel into my lap. I noticed how sore my shoulders and upper arms felt.

_How hard did Jacob grab me?_

I shrugged my jacket off and rolled up the short sleeve of my shirt only to be greeted by fresh growing bruises that will be a full blown by tomorrow.

"Dammit." I murmured under my breath. _Edward is going to be... pissed._

I looked up to my window. He might already be in my room. He wasn't hunting. All of his other time was spent with me.

I gathered up all of my courage, which took about three seconds, opened the car door and stepped out into the rain, crossing my fingers in my mittens.

After dropping my keys twice I got the front door open. I looked up and there was Edward, startlingly close.

"Why do you smell like old, cheap cologne Bella?" Edward asked like he was afraid to know the answer.

_Crap._

"Oh uh f-funny story E-Edward my dear. J-Jacob broke his dad's col-logne bottle while in the b-b-bathroom and I he-elped him clean it up." I said coming up with the answer one word at a time.

"What did that mutt do? Don't protect him Bella! Whatever he did was wrong."

"Jacob didn't do anything Edward." I said looking at his hair only while biting my lip.

"Bella look at me and say that."

"I am looking at you."

"You're staring at my hair."

"I'm hungry." I said changing the subject. Since I _was_ hungry the diversion wasn't as obvious as the lies.

I walked around him swiftly and he let me pass by. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. He was there in front of the refrigerator when I got there.

"Please move." I said looking at his nose. His perfect nose.

"What are you hiding Bella?"

"Nothing!"

He put his hands on my shoulders gently, where Jacob's used to be.

"I promise not to be mad." he murmured near my ear.

_He such a liar. _I leaned away not letting myself fall for the dazzling voice.

"Please tell me." He whined when I pulled away.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said with a slightly upset voice. I remembered the things Jacob said to me. The way he was bashing Edward. Anger washed over me.

"Bella your breaking out into a sweat." he said in a slightly tired voice. I think my stubbornness will beat his short patience and maybe he'll drop it.

"No I'm not."

I quickly swiped away the evidence with the back of my hand.

"Did he kiss you without your permission? I can smell him all over you."

"He didn't." I said looking Edward in the eye. He stared straight into my mine and took in every movement of my face trying to see if I was still lying. We stayed like that for a while just staring each other down. His stare was much more impressive than mine since he didn't have to blink. I tried my hardest not to but I'm human. In the lack of physical stamina I used more emotion in my stare, trying to silently send him the message "Drop it". He stayed still as a statue and waited patiently for me to crack. We stayed like that for what must have been ten minutes. My legs are getting tired so I, with one last look, broke our eye contact and went to sit down at the table. He took the chair across from me and resumed his staring.

I might as well tell him what happened. Of course I'm going to play it down immensely.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I groaned. "You have to promise to not get angry."

"I'll try very hard not to." he offered

"Jacob came on to me." I said mumbled blushing.

A growl ripped through Edward's chest but he stayed still. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said with his voice tight and restrained. He pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed up his eyes. "Go on."

"That's all."

"That can't be everything."

"It is." I said looking at the counter.

"Well how did he come onto you? Verbally? Physically?" He hissed the last word with clenched fists.

"Um, both." I whispered while closing my eyes waiting for him to explode.

"Oh god, Bella! Are you alright?" He yelled panicked and grabbed onto my shoulders, on my bruises, a little too firmly. I couldn't stop my wince of pain.

The look on his face was terrified. He thought he had hurt me. I hadn't taken my coat off before because I was busy being interrogated but now he had it off me in two seconds. The edges of the bruises peeked out from the bottom of my short sleeves. Edward, very delicately with his finger tips, raised the sleeve to see the whole growing bruise. Disgusted and enraged would be the most understated words to use to describe the emotions playing out over his features. There was a deep rumble in his chest but all that got out was a strangled and pained sigh as he looked at me. He looked like he would cry if he could. The last thing he did was put his face into his hands and said,

"Is this all I should be worrying about? Or should I get Alice to come over to strip you down and check for any other injuries?"

_He wouldn't! _I thought looking at him.

He looked dead serious. Who am I kidding, he would do it in one of my heartbeats.

"This is all." I whispered. It hurt me so much to see him like this. I decided to amuse him with something I did that I know he would find "cute" or funny.

"You should have seen Jacob when I told him off."

He smiled a little. "Bella please promise me that you'll be more careful around him. It's apparent that he is playing dirty now. All of the things he will say or do will just be him fighting for you. He's very determined." Edward said staring at the wall

"I will. I promise."

"What happened?"

_Ugh. _Just as soon as he calms down I end up having to tell him something that will get him angry again.

"I was about to leave because he as acting weird, he grabbed hold of me and starting pleading for me to stay. That's all."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Uh uh. It's too embarrassing."

Edward had a peculiar look on his face. A mixture frustration and hurt. Did he think that I responded to Jake's advances or something stupid like that? Edward can so extreme and just ridicuouls at times.

"Embarassing for Jacob I mean."

Edward grinned and said, "You shouldn't worry so much about his feelings so much. Every time you turn him down he acts purposefully ignorant. He has a tough skin."

"That's Jake for ya."

He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"I don't want his hands on you but I can't help but say I'm looking forward to breaking that dog's jaw."

"That's Edward for ya." I said using my lame attempt at humor to hide the fact that it bothers me a great deal that Edward and Jacob were always waiting on the edge of their seats for an opportunity to fight each other. Why can't we all just get along?

"Now that you're all up to speed can I get something to eat _now_?"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Of course sweat heart. Anything you want."

I started to walk to the fridge to get some leftovers out but Edward grabbed the leftover pasta I wanted and was puting it in a bowl before I was halfway to the fridge.

"I'll get this ready for you while you take your shower."

_Shower? Oh yeah I smell._

"Very subtle Edward." I said rolling my eyes at him. I walked up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. I then started to rub my arms all over his torso smiling to myself.

_Who stinks now? _I thought laughing.

"Bella!" Edward said laughing. "Ew. Stop!"

"You know you love it." I said sarcastically

"I love _you_. Even if you do stink."

"That makes me feel so nice. I love you too."

I went upstairs to take my shower, to rid myself of Jacob's scent so it could just be me and Edward for a while.

* * *

**Pretty pretty please review! Any suggestions for the story are more than welcome. Any characters you want to see? Tell me all about it.**


	4. Edward or Jacob?

Hi! Yes, I know it's a dreaded author's note but if you want this story to continue you will read it and not complain!!!!

* * *

Hello dearest readers,

First off, I want to say thank you for reading my story. If you left a review thank you twice as much! I'm really glad you all like my little fic, a story that, I have to be honest with you, has no stable plot at all. I kind of just came up with each chapter one at a time as I went along.

I tried to come up with a beginning, middle, and an end for this fic when I kept getting requests to continue but really this fic is meant to be a collection moments instead of a flowing story. The story's not going anywhere, it's just mindless fluff.

But, I will try to continue writing because so many of you say want to read more. No promises on how much more there will be but I can say I have at least three ideas for chapters, so you can expect three chapters at the least! I may come up with more ideas, I may not.

I accept any suggestions you guys have. Any characters you want to see, what do you want them to do? Anything at all, leave me a review and there is a good chance I will try to write your ideas 'cause I got nothin'.

So, I have noticed that a lot of you are passionate Team Edward/Jacob fans. I consider it my top priority that you guys are enjoying what you're reading so I have something I need you to do.

I want you to leave a review saying either "Jacob" or "Edward" and the first one to get picked five times will have the next chapter be about him and Bella. Got it?

So this is about speed. If you want to read about Jacob and Bella in the next chapter leave a review letting me know before the Edward fans beat you to it!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
